


Snoggletog Brawl

by jol159



Series: The Gentle Sniper [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jol159/pseuds/jol159
Summary: One-shot revolving around the day Hiccup and Cami met each other. Companion story to The Gentle Sniper, another story of mine.
Relationships: Camicazi/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: The Gentle Sniper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077050
Kudos: 3





	Snoggletog Brawl

**Snoggletog Brawl**

**A/N: This here is a one-shot I wrote that shows how Hiccup and Cami got together. As such, it is set within the TGS universe.**

**Enjoy, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, despite how late this thing came out.**

… 

Emerging from the steps that led to the toilets of _The Lonesome Tradesman_ , Hiccup was assaulted by the noise of Berkians in conversation, the smell of booze and the warm glow of candles, as well as the faint lights of a medium-sized Christmas tree, decorated with custom made Viking shields, standing close to the top of the steps, on Hiccup’s left.

Heading right, Hiccup passed a head of blonde, attached to a short girl’s body as seen out of the corner of his eye, sitting on a barstool and focused on her phone as he navigated his way back to his own stool.

Sitting on it with a sigh, Hiccup sighed once more as he noted the barstool beside him was empty, the brunette friend of his who had been there; absent and the glass he had been drinking from; in the barman’s hands being cleaned. “Johann, which drink is best when you’ve been abandoned by a friend?”  
  
“Any of them will do, Master Hiccup. But most people tend to leave when that happens. So that begs the question why you haven’t yet,” the barman replied.  
  
“I’ll let you know when I figure it out, Johann.” Then Hiccup took out his wallet. “How much for a Bloody Mary?”

Johann didn’t speak for a few moments, then he set the glass and dish towel in his grasp down. “Twenty Krone. Thank you,” said the man. 

As the barman turned away, money in hand, Hiccup checked his phone to send a text to one of his absent companions, taking note of the current time as he did so; 11:10 pm.

_‘Thanks for leaving me behind, Ug.’_

_The reply he got arrived quickly and was unrepentant. ‘Only way to get you to a bar and meet someone, Hiccup. You deserve to give it a shot now that you’ve finished your officer training. I expect to hear good things tomorrow.’_  
  
Sighing again and pocketing his phone as a glass, filled with the dark red liquid he had requested was placed before him, Hiccup looked up at Johann. “So, what are you doing tomorrow on Snoggletog, Johann?”  
  
“Relaxing at home with a few pints of Ale and Netflix. What about you?”  
  
Hiccup shrugged. “Probably the same. That and taking care of Toothless.”  
  
Johann nodded. “Now, I have to ask: What happened to your hair, eyebrows and clothes? Wearing white is unusual for you, and I don’t see a reason for anyone to shave their hair or eyebrows. Especially here on Berk, in this weather.”

“Lost a bet, which meant I had to end up looking like this. Wasn't done by choice. But moving on from that, this morning I found someone snooping around my apartment. Can you keep an eye out if they show up here? Blond hair, blue eyes, short, female,” said Hiccup, as someone slid onto the stool beside him.  
  
Johann winked. “Certainly, Master Hiccup.”  
  
“You’d be excellent as a butler,” the man in question responded dryly.  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. What can I get you, Madguts?” Johann asked, now addressing the new arrival.  
  
“Whiskey, please, Johann,”  
  
“A soldier and an Outcast sit together in a bar,” Johann turned away to make the drink but continued talking. “And not just any old soldier. The son of Major Haddock.”  
  
“Former Outcast,” Madguts corrected him, even as Hiccup tensed up. “And I don’t have any beef with the Haddock family. That’s Alvin’s problem, not mine.”

Hiccup relaxed his shoulders at that but frowned at the barman when he set down Madguts order, the former prisoner immediately bringing the glass to his lips. “Seriously, Johann?”  
  
He simply shrugged, entirely unrepentant. “Just keeping you on your toes. Can’t have the new generation going soft now, can we?”

“I think it’s too late for him. He shaved his eyebrows,” snarked Madguts.

“Consequence of losing a bet. Not my choice.” Hiccup said to Madguts before focusing on Johann again. “You know, I really hate that you served before all this," Hiccup added, grumbling.

"You'll survive," Johann responded. Then he paused, his eyes flicking left - Hiccup and Madgut's right - and his expression grew annoyed. 

"Madguts," he pronounced, his tone conveying irritation. "Can you confirm what I see? Because I believe I see trouble brewing."

Both Hiccup and Madguts followed his gaze, their respective drinks forgotten, to see a group of five men encircle a short blonde girl dressed in a black skirt and tights with a purple top, sitting at the very last stool at the end of the bar, nursing a cocktail of some kind.

It was hard to tell clearly as a result of the small crowd she had attracted, but as she turned to face the entourage, her body language didn't indicate her to be afraid, at least in Hiccup's opinion.

"She doesn't look scared," Madguts muttered, echoing Hiccup's thoughts. "But I'll go check it out anyway."

"Let me do it," said Hiccup, almost without thinking.

Johann and Madguts stared at him following his declaration. "Why?" asked the former. "Not like you to seek fights."

"I think she's the blonde girl you mentioned when I arrived."

"Yep, that's her," Hiccup confirmed. "I'll be back."

Quickly downing his drink, Hiccup slid off his barstool and started walking in the direction of the blonde girl and the five undesirables.

… 

Camicazi Berthadottir smiled at the picture on her phone. It was of a black cat with green eyes she had found upon entering the bedroom in the apartment of a stranger that morning. An attractive stranger; having eyes that matched his cat, a toned physique and a perfectly sculpted behind.

Her smile waned. And she broke in while he was awake; busy relieving himself at that.

_C’mon, Cami, you’ve never made that mistake before. Are you losing your touch?_ She mentally scolded herself.

She had broken in through the window of a room that she found was a bedroom, drawing the attention of the black cat in question, taking a picture of the creature as a memento of sorts as it lounged on its owner’s bed before she then proceeded to explore the rest of the apartment she was in.  
  
During, the door to the bathroom had opened and Cami had been forced to hide in the living room, catching sight of his hair, entirely white besides the roots which she found were auburn, his toned form and lastly his backside as he returned to his bedroom, going unseen as she watched from the small gap between the door and the wall of his living room.  
  
As her intended exit through the window was out of the question, lest she wanted to be spotted, Cami had then slowly made for the front door and opened it, which of course drew the young man’s attention, making him emerge from his bedroom; which was right beside the front door, armed with a USP9 that he had produced seemingly out of thin air, which annoyed her somewhat, having not accounted for that. 

What surprised her, however, preventing her from leaving for a moment, was the fact that the stranger had no eyebrows and the faded remains of snow camo paint on his face.

As a result of her surprise, he managed to take in her appearance, looking her up and down, no doubt taking note of her blue eyes and a few tufts of her blond hair poking out from the balaclava she had worn at the time, as well as her various assets, her well-endowed chest being the main one.

It was only fair, as she had oggled him as well.  
  
“Like what you see?” she had asked after a moment of that, finding him adorable when he blushed, despite the gun in his hands.

But she hadn’t stayed to watch for long, taking advantage of his embarrassment to flee.

A hand landed on her shoulder, breaking Cami out of her reminiscing of the events that had transpired that morning, bringing her back to the present.  
  
She was in a bar, with a cocktail in a glass in front of her and a phone in her right hand, the device displaying the picture of the aforementioned stranger’s black cat. 

Oh, and someone had put his or her hand on her shoulder.

Turning, Cami looked the stranger up and down. He was not auburn, but black-haired and average looking while being around an inch taller than she, unlike the man she had been thinking about mere moments ago, whom she actually had to look up at to look him in the eyes.  
  
Definitely not memorable like him.  
  
“Hey, baby. You want to get out of here?” the stranger asked her.  
  
“Sorry, but no. You’re not who I’m looking for. Move along, buddy.”  
  
He frowned at her, but then tried to mask it with a brittle smile. “C’mon, we’re all friends here.”

“I believe I said move along,” Cami repeated, then turned around in her stool and picked up her cocktail, sipping it.  
  
‘And there he goes,’ she thought, hearing him stomp away. ‘Really, you want to sleep with me and you throw a small temper tantrum?’

But when she heard multiple sets of footsteps return just as she finished her drink, she had to give the man props for not giving up. Putting the glass down, she turned to face the five men who were surrounding her now, the original man plus four friends who looked equally average.

They were arranged in a lazy half-circle, leaving just enough room between each of them for Cami to slip by and flee if things turned violent, as they almost certainly would, so she remained perfectly at ease.

“Back again? Just can’t take a hint, can you?”  
  
“Nobody says no to me,” the instigator growled.

Cami shot him a mocking grin in response. “I’m happy to be your first, then.”

"Last chance, girl. Come with me or we'll just have to teach you a lesson."

Cami slid off her barstool at that. "Are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to fight?"

"How about you lot, _not_ start a brawl in this bar on Snoggletog Eve. Give the owner a break. He's a war veteran after all," a new and slightly nasally voice suggested.

All six individuals present looked over at the speaker, and Cami was pleased to see the familiar white hair and eyebrowless face of the stranger, even if it was unlikely to meet him again. Especially so soon.

"What's it to you, eyebrowless?" One of the five questioned.

"Us soldiers tend to look after each other, is all. So if you want to have a fisticuff, then take it outside or handle whatever issue you're having like adults."

The leader of the group advanced on the stranger after he finished speaking. "Or what? I don't see how you could stop us from dealing with the girl there in this bar, and it ain't any of your business in the first place."

The newcomer's eyes met hers, and he winked, strongly implying he had recognized her. It made Cami feel a vague tingly sensation of excitement as a result.

_'Want to get out of here, stranger?'_ she thought with an internal chuckle.

Then she heard him speak again. "Then settle things without a fight. Or do. Because if you need to bring five - you plus your friends - to fight one girl, I don't think you'd manage to settle things any other way. And the odds of winning a fight against you five muttonheads seemed stacked in her favour as well."

Cami barely stopped herself from laughing at that, and the leader of the group turned crimson at the jab. "You tell them, friend!" she said, winking at him with a saucy smirk that didn’t fail to make him blush as he had when they first met, much to her delight.

“Guess we’ll just have to deal with him as well, right Peter?” one of the five asked.

“Yeah, I’m going to enjoy that,” the leader, now known as Peter, responded with a broad grin. Then he lunged at the stranger, only for the man to react by driving the knuckles of his left hand into Peter’s throat.

Going down while simultaneously letting out wheezy coughs, the soldier kicked Peter onto his back, then pressed his foot onto his stomach. “Who’s next?” he then asked, looking around at the stunned onlookers, Cami included.

Peter’s four friends scowled at him but had enough common sense not to remain. “Looks like your friends have left you behind,” the soldier said as he took his foot off Peter’s stomach. “Shall I buy you a drink? Being abandoned by your friends isn’t fun.”  
  
“Fuck you and your bitch,” Peter spat, glaring at the pair as he got up and left.

“I see we meet again,” the man said, Peter’s words seemingly forgotten by him already.

“What do you mean?” Cami feigned ignorance.

His face didn’t waver. “You broke into my house.”  
  
Cami stepped closer to him. “What if I did? What would you do, sir knight?”  
  
“I’d bring you to the nearest police station.”  
  
“Speaking hypothetically are we? Because if I ever did break into your house, I wouldn’t steal anything. Just take a picture of any black cats I would find there.” Cami then leaned close to whisper into his ear. “And oggle the perfect behind of the gorgeous man who lived there.” 

He blushed harder than before, and she stepped away with a smile. “What is your name, beautiful? I’d like to call you something other than ‘the stranger’ in my head.”

“C-call me Hiccup,” he said, his voice cracking, and Cami’s smile deepened.

“Really? Your parents must have hated you.”  
  
“You might be right,” he shrugged, but Cami could hear how his voice had gained a slight edge.

“But anyway,” Cami continued. “If what you’re suggesting did happen, I’d ask the man in question to keep it between us, since nothing would have been taken. Would you agree? Speaking hypothetically still, of course.”

“I guess I would have no reason not to, in such a situation. But are you certain that would happen?”  
  
“Yes, because I’m sure if you were ever robbed by a girl like me, it wouldn’t look good on her, since she would work for the DSIS, I’m sure.”  
  
Hiccup smiled. “Going with the English name I see.”

“Yep,” she said before the rapport of footsteps coming their way could be heard. 

They both looked over to see Peter and his four friends plus five additional men approaching, the latter five much bulkier than their counterparts. “Looks like they’re back for more,” said Hiccup.

“I take Peter and his friends and you go for the stronger ones? I don’t think Peter will want to face you again.”  
  
“They came back didn’t they?” was his snarky response. Then he called out. “Johann! How much for your cheapest bottle?”

“Forty Krone!” the barman replied.  
  
Hiccup took out the amount, leaving the notes where Cami had been sitting, next to her empty cocktail glass.

“Having fun with your bitch, eyebrowless?” Peter asked, as Johann hurried over with a bottle of beer and a bottle opener, put both on the bartop beside the cocktail glass, then took the money and the glass before retreating.

“I’m having some beer right now, if you couldn’t tell,” Hiccup snarked again, as he opened the waiting bottle.

Then, holding up a finger to tell Peter and his entourage to wait, Hiccup proceeded to drink the entire thing.  
  
“Alright,” said Hiccup, smashing the base of the bottle on the bartop and facing the ten undesirables present. “Who wants to face me first?”

At that, each of them looked uncertain, until at last two of the more buff specimens lunged at Hiccup together.

Hiccup threw the remains of the bottle at the knee of the first, where it shattered into many pieces, then pivoted to strike the second in the chest with a kick, following up by kneeing the first in the gut and giving the second an uppercut, downing them both.

Ignoring the nervous looks he was receiving from the rest of the group, and how the bar as a whole had gone quiet, with several others observing the scene, Hiccup addressed Cami. “Blondy, you want to take care of Peter and his friends? I’ll handle the rest of these idiots in the meantime,” said Hiccup, indicating who he meant by dealing a strong kick to the head of the downed opponents on the floor before him, ensuring they were knocked out.

“Sounds like a plan. And the name is Camicazi by the way.”

“Well, then Camicazi, who should you fight first? Peter perhaps?” he suggested with a wink.

“Yeah, I think that works. Oh, and after this, you want to get out of here?”  
  
“Certainly, Mila-”  
  
“Are you two going to keep talking all day, or can we get this over with?” asked another buff specimen.

“Bold of you to think it’ll go your way,” said Hiccup, before he and Cami lunged as one.

Hiccup was the first of the pair to strike, reaching up with both hands and slapping the hands of the man who had just spoken.

Ducking as the man threw a punch his way in retaliation, Hiccup dealt a punch of his own to his opponents gut.

In response, the man grabbed his shirt and hoisted him into the air while his two companions surrounded Hiccup and started dealing blows of their own, one standing behind him and the other on his right.

Meanwhile, Cami advanced on Peter, striking out with a kick aimed at his shin at the last moment, then retreated to avoid his friends retaliating as he grimaced.

“Thought you wanted to take me home? If you can’t keep up here, then I don’t think you could handle all of me,” she said, her smirk in place once again.

“What are you four waiting for?” Peter growled. “Get her!” So they did, with Peter joining them a moment later.

Cami brought her forearm up to block the first punch before she was forced to duck another. In retaliation, she struck out with her leg, sweeping the legs of her opponents, downing one and standing up to land a punch on another just as hands from Peter and two of his friends made a grab for her, Cami only just avoiding them.

When Hiccup was lifted into the air and started receiving punches, he had slammed his head back, striking the man who stood behind him and smirking as he heard him curse in pain while grimacing as a result. Next, he kicked the man who was holding him up, making him curse and drop Hiccup.

As soon as his feet were reunited with the floor, Hiccup grabbed the man who had suspended him in the air by the back of the neck and directed his face into the path of a punch thrown by his friend, intended for Hiccup.

Following up by slamming their heads together and leaving both out for the count, Hiccup looked over at Camicazi just as he saw her narrowly avoid being grabbed by her opponents.

Hiccup decided to join in by driving his elbow into the throat of one of her attackers, then headbutting another just as Cami kicked Peter in the gut, downing him.

“I’ll take it from here,” said Johann, appearing nearby suddenly with Madguts in tow. “Madguts, it seems like we have some people in need of getting barred. What say you?”

“Agreed,” he said, before moving towards the downed men without another word, while the onlookers, seeing the fight was over, resumed their own conversations.

“So, you want to come back to my place, Camicazi? If so, I hope you like motorbikes.”

Cami linked her arm with his as Johann watched bemused. “Lead the way Hiccup. Let’s spend this Snoggletog together, and possibly New Year and the rest of 2014 as well.”

“Oh, uh, well I’ve never had a girlfriend before,” Hiccup blushed. “I don’t know what I’ll be doing.”  
  
Cami smiled at that, for once not a smirk but entirely genuine. “Don’t worry. I’m more than willing to show you, Hiccup, as long as you’re up for it.”

“I-I’ll do my best, Camicazi.”

"Good, because you and your perfectly sculpted ass belong to me,” she said, shooting him another saucy smirk. “So, how about we go to your place and we can get started on that?” she asked, 

Hiccup nodded and Cami smiled, before proceeding to pull him closer to herself and kiss him, tongues and all, pulling back only when she needed air.

“Alright then, let’s go now.”


End file.
